disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire
"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the ABC/Marvel series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the seventieth episode overall. It aired on October 18, 2016 . Synopsis As Ghost Rider’s quest for vengeance brings him into an explosive confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson and Mack must rely on an unlikely ally in their time of desperate need; and Daisy reunites with a familiar face to stop the Watchdogs. Plot Daisy Johnson finds Jemma Simmons while she is out looking for an apartment for herself and Leo Fitz to move into together. Johnson is badly wounded, and after Simmons patches her up she says she was just in a fight with the Watchdogs. Johnson shows Simmons a list of Inhuman assets' I.D. numbers and locations she found on the Watchdogs. Since they could have only gotten this list from S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy asks Simmons to help her hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s servers so she can see which other Inhumans were compromised by the Watchdogs' hack. When Simmons refuses, Daisy holds her at gunpoint and forces her to help. She takes Simmons to a nearby building containing the servers that hold S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database on Inhumans. Daisy wants her to steal another agent's I.D. so she can replace the flash drive with updated information with a decoy that would give Daisy remote access to the server, but when they see that agent arriving at the building, Simmons goes off-script and just hands her Daisy's flash drive. Since Simmons' is actually the other agent's boss, she simply delivered the thumb drive with the rest of the data like Simmons told her to. Once Daisy is in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database, she recognizes JT James as one of the Inhumans the Watchdogs are coming for. James finds the storage unit Daisy and Simmons hide in. He grabs a chain and sets it on fire. Just as James pulls back the chain to kill Daisy and Simmons, Robbie Reyes shows up and grabs it. Robbie tells Daisy and Simmons to find Coulson and gives them the opening they need to get away from James. The Australian Inhuman tries to fight Robbie, but is shocked when his powers seem to have no effect on him. Robbie transforms into the Ghost Rider and uses James' own chain whip against him. He ties James up and pins him against a wall, but James uses his powers to break it down. The two of them fall into the fireworks store's warehouse. Their combined powers start a chain reaction where all of the fireworks in the store go off, practically destroying the place right after Coulson, Mack, Daisy and Simmons get out of there. Once the explosions settle down, Robbie walks up to them while dragging an unconscious James. With Daisy and the Ghost Rider in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Coulson convinces the two vigilantes to put their fight with the Watchdogs aside and focus on the greater threat - the Darkhold, an ancient grimoire that the "ghost" of Lucy Bauer is currently searching for. Fortunately for them, the person who could help them find it - Joseph - just came out of his coma. Before they go after this, Coulson stops at Dr. Radcliffe's to pick up Agent May. Simmons recognizes AIDA as an android immediately. She pulls Fitz aside to talk about Dr. Radcliffe's android, and Fitz convinces her to not tell Director Jeffrey Mace about AIDA. Cast Main Cast * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May * Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake * Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz * Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons * Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie * John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe Guest Starring * Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider * Axle Whitehead as JT James/Hellfire * Mallory Jansen as AIDA * José Zúñiga as Eli Morrow * Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer * Kerr Smith as Joseph Bauer * Phil Tyler as Watchdog #1 * Sergio Enrique as Guard * Tanner Fontana as Elliot Gallery References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes